


Forever and Back

by ikoj



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dating, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikoj/pseuds/ikoj
Summary: Ichigo swore to himself that he would find a way to convince his white-haired beauty to indulge him out of the goodness of his heart.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Seireitei Server Valentine's Writing and Art Challenge 2021





	Forever and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Did you just kiss me?”  
> My attempt at contributing to The Seireitei Server Valentine's Writing and Art Challenge 2021  
> This is my first ever fic- I don't expect it to be perfect, so I encourage feedback, particularly constructive criticism :)  
> Enjoyy <3

“Did you just kiss me?”

“What?”

“I said, _did you just kiss me?_ ”

Ichigo stared at his boyfriend incredulously. “Is that such a bad thing?”

Toshiro, for his part, just grumbled unhappily about Ichigo’s apparently natural inclination toward obtuseness and ill-timed displays of affection.

To be fair, he did have a point. Standing precariously one-legged on the edge of a chair to reach a colourfully wrapped _something_ from the top shelf, arms outstretched and wobbling all the while likely - indeed - _wasn’t_ what constituted a good time to kiss the love of his life, but Ichigo both couldn’t resist his white-haired lover and had full faith in his ability to catch him should he actually fall.

Not that Toshiro’s refined reflexes would ever give him the chance.

The light whisper of robes and soft scuff of sandals meeting the polished wood floor of the Captain’s office informed Ichigo that Toshiro had finally retrieved what he was after and wisely hopped down from the chair.

“You weren’t meant to be here to see that.” Toshiro absolutely looked like a dissatisfied kitten.

“Probably not,” Ichigo managed to chuckle, “But I’m glad I did.”

Toshiro’s fidgeting immediately ceased, features composing and frosty gaze aligning on Ichigo’s features. “I suggest you remember it, because you won’t be seeing anything like that again.”

Before Ichigo even had the chance to bring out his puppy eyes his lover’s cool stare morphed into a soft smile, and he added quietly, “Not if I can help it, at least.”

Smiling softly in return, Ichigo stepped forward to embrace his boyfriend until a strong palm planted itself firmly against his chest, halting his advance instantly. Now Ichigo was confused- weren’t they having a moment? He titled his head to the side, perplexed, searching the snow-crowned Captain’s turquoise eyes for an explanation. Those eyes implored him in return.

“You need to open your Valentine’s gift.”

Ah.

The sudden rush of excitement that overtook Ichigo, startling in both abruptness and intensity, made itself visibly known when he began to practically vibrate, starting to consider just what, exactly, his lovely boyfriend could have gotten him. He’d only recently introduced the notion of Valentine’s day to the 10th Division Captain, and had since been bequeathed with many thoughtful and meaningful gifts to which he’d done his best to mirror in sincerity and value with his own- and thankfully, regardless of whether or not he achieved that goal, his white-haired beauty never failed to indulge and reward his efforts.

Taking the meticulously wrapped gift from the Captain and setting it on the only paperwork-free corner on the desk, he took a moment to consider just what, exactly, this mysterious gift would contain. As he usually did with any present, Toshiro had put whatever it was inside a large rectangular box so that the recipient would have next to no idea as to what it was until they opened it. _Damn genius._

He began carefully, pulling away paper and tape until the wooden box was revealed, resisting the urge to shake it like a jubilant 4-year-old; an urge whose resistance was made considerably harder by the fact that his inner Hollow was very firmly, and very _unhelpfully,_ insisting, from their shared inner world, that he _shake it like a Polaroid picture._

Ignoring his doppelgänger, he considered the fine features of his poker-faced partner before turning to the box once more, the colourful ruins of its wrappings having been discarded in the waste bin resting unobtrusively against the leg of the desk. He made to open the box, fumbling a bit before his hand securely gripped the lid. After a moment he reconsidered, glancing up at his boyfriend again.

Toshiro merely raised an eyebrow at his apparent hesitation, glancing from Ichigo’s hand and back to meet his eyes.

“Are you going to open it today, or should I take it back and give it to you next year?” He pretended to pause, as if considering. “Presumably, by then, you’ll have gained enough control over your fine motor skills to take the lid off without struggling so much,” he finished, voice as dry the Atacama Desert.

Well, there was only one way he could respond to _that_.

“Of course I’m going to open it today,” Ichigo said, palming the lid lightly, brows furrowing as though he himself were considering some great dilemma. His eye caught sight of the bin, and he fought hard to hide the grin that split his features. “…but before I do, I’d like to take a moment to appreciate this wonderful, colourful, _strawberry_ themed wrapping paper you so _graciously_ picked out for me-“

He had to duck to avoid the ink brush that was thrown at his head, laughing all the while at his boyfriend’s predictably aggressive reaction to his teasing.

Years earlier into their relationship Ichigo might have been concerned about having overstepped boundaries, terrified that the icy walls would go up again, that he would have to watch everything he said and did just to keep that beautiful smile on Toshiro’s face.

Now, after years of unconditional love and trust, he could spot the playful smile trying to emerge from the Captain’s angry façade with ease; the light blush dusting pale cheeks; restrained laughter visible in shaking shoulders; the playful twinkle in his eyes even as he picked up another old ink brush and pegged it even harder than the first. 

Using the gift box as a shield against his boyfriend’s growing arsenal of weaponised ink brushes, Ichigo tore the lid off, grabbed the contents and threateningly brandished them blade first at his lover, his face twisted in a mock scowl- and was very surprised at the pure, unrestrained laughter that unexpectedly bubbled out from the depths of Toshio’s soul.

“What, are you going to attack me with a _shoe_?” the white-haired Captain chuckled incredulously, the soft trill of his laughter hanging in the air between them like the joyous chiming of bells.

Utterly confused, Ichigo looked down at what he was holding and realised that he was, in fact, holding a shoe. He was tightly gripping an ivory ice skate by the boot, the slim blade pointing out toward his now hunched over, now _cackling_ , lover. The other boot was laying innocently on the wooden floor, having fallen from the box when he grabbed the first one. He hadn’t even picked up on the sound of it hitting the floor.

Ichigo leant down to pick up the boot. Holding one in each hand, he tried to decipher the significance of ice skates as a Valentine’s day present. Faint trickles of remembrance tickled his mind, but he still wasn’t entirely sure. Checking the size on the inside of the boot, he saw that it would fit him exactly- leave it to his genius lover to remember his shoe size when Ichigo himself often forgot the exact number…

When Toshiro’s laughter began to calm, Ichigo turned to him questioningly, wordlessly waving the skates in lingering confusion.

“These are incredible, but why...?”

Seeing the light in Toshiro’s eyes start to dim, his brain finally kicked itself harshly back into gear and he managed to blurt out; “Does it have something to do with our first date?”

The dancing light in his lover’s eyes restored and shiningly brightly once more, Ichigo continued, “I remember now. We went ice skating, and I had to help you because you kept falling over.”

Toshiro snorted derisively. “I think you should get your head checked- it was _me_ that helped _you._ ”

He gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes, and Ichigo chuckled sheepishly. Toshiro’s eyes continued to sparkle playfully despite his scowl as he added, “I only fell over so much because I was trying to support _you_. It’s not my fault you weigh as much as a large sack of rocks, and I would have been fine if you weren’t incapable of keeping your balance on any surface, let alone a slippery one.”

Choosing to ignore that comment - despite how much he adored his boyfriend’s sharp-witted tongue - Ichigo’s eyes lit up as he realised the significance of the gesture- for their 10th anniversary, they would go ice skating together, just as they had all those years ago on the first date they had ever shared.

As if realising Ichigo had made the mental connection, Toshiro dropped all pretences and rewarded him with a genuine smile.

“Yes, Ichigo. We should get going.”

Fingers intertwined, they moved as a unit towards the office’s shoji doors, Ichigo tucking his skates underneath his arm. But he couldn’t help himself.

“Can you push me around in an ice sleigh again?”

“No.”

“Pleeeaaaaaaseee, it was so fun before, and I thought we were recreating our first date!!”

The Captain wasn’t even _remotely_ moved by the substitute soul reaper’s heartbroken puppy eyes.

“ _No._ ”

Ichigo swore to himself that he would find a way to convince his white-haired beauty to indulge him out of the goodness of his heart.


End file.
